Metamorfosis
by FannyLu
Summary: Narcissa solo cree en sí misma, en lo que se ha convertido, en lo que es capaz de hacer. Está condenada a vivir sujeta a la vida que otros han elegido para ella, obligada a permanecer eternamente anclada a la imagen que el espejo refleja. Reto Temático: La Casa Slytherin / Inspirado en La Metamorfosis de Narciso, de Dalí / Leve Cissy


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

La imagen fue tomada de **Deviantart**, específicamente del perfil de **a-lise** (Alice Blake).

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**…**

"_El cuerpo de Narciso se vacía y se pierde_

_en el abismo de su reflejo,_

_como el reloj de arena al que no se le dará vuelta."_

_**La metamorfosis de Narciso**_

_**Salvador Dalí**_

**…**

**Metamorfosis**

**…**

**1.**

Los ve correr junto a la orilla del lago y siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, porque desea seguirlos. Admira especialmente una melena espesa de rizos rojos que se agita ante sol y seduce al viento, acompañados a juego por dos gemas celestes. Es reluciente, tanto que le causa estragos en la vista, pero aún así no puede dejar de contemplarlo. Está absorta en la emoción relejada en el rostro masculino, que con una sonrisa juguetona la provoca desde la distancia. Llamativo, brillante, peculiar. Eso le gusta.

Entonces las comisuras de sus labios se elevan involuntariamente y la mirada curiosa de Andrómeda se posa sobre ella para analizarla con silencioso escrutinio. Muy diferente a la faz torva y animal que adquieren las facciones de Bellatrix cuando se percata de sus acciones. Casi puede sentir el ardor que le causan ambas observaciones en la base de la nuca, mas se niega a darles frente. Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, la boca seca le tiembla. No desea responder las cuestiones incómodas, ni pretende generar un conflicto entre sus hermanas.

Quiere profundamente a sus parientes, pero resulta odioso estar con ellas. Una es demasiado vivaz, soñadora; demasiado _distinta_ para ser merecedora de su apellido. La otra posee malicia, poco tacto y demasiado orgullo. Narcissa se disgusta, porque se sitúa a sí misma en medio de dos extremos. Tumbadas sobre la extensión verdosa de los campos que rodean el Lago Negro, se les asemeja a las Moiras, envueltas en divina sobriedad y fatalidad. Captan frívolas y ambiciosas miradas, son producto de distinguidos abolengos y la representación de un matrimonio carente de afecto.

Y odia sentirse así.

Para entonces el sol se ha escondido tras las nubes grisáceas mientras el aire atrae el aroma de la tormenta y la tierra húmeda, tan característico de la época otoñal. Las mareas de hojas cafés y naranjas terminan por bañar a las hijas de Cygnus y Druella Black, haciendo que olviden la discusión que nunca inició. Drómeda y Bella recogen las cosas, debatiendo a dónde deberían dirigirse a continuación. Cuando ligeras gotas dulces alcanzan a mojar sus caóticas cabelleras, Narcissa vuelve a buscarlo entre las personas que yacían en los alrededores.

No lo consigue y la pena le atormenta el ánimo.

-Cissy, vamos. – escucha la suave voz de Andrómeda llamándola, pero solo se mueve cuando las afiladas uñas de Bellatrix se clavan como dagas en la nívea piel de sus brazos, zarandeándola. Conoce el carácter de la mayor de sus hermanas y la sabe irritada, como de costumbre.

Es arrastrada a la fuerza al imponente castillo que compone Hogwarts, llevada con prisas a la zona donde residen las mazmorras... donde se esconden las serpientes como ella.

**2.**

Va ausente por los pasillos del colegio y, aunque a sus oídos llega el rumor de las voces familiares, se niega a participar en la conversación. Camina detrás de sus hermanas, quienes son guiadas por Malfoy, Nott y Zabini. Es obvio que se codea con gente importante. Su lugar está dentro de la élite de la sociedad mágica; un puesto ganado a pulso por sus antepasados, erigido bajo la sangre que corre por sus venas. Siente el peso de esa responsabilidad, porque el cuello, vestido de seda esmeralda y plateada, no deja de recordárselo con soberbia y crueldad.

Cree de pronto que va a asfixiarse y se detiene a la mitad del corredor, siendo dejada por los demás. Admira como estos continúan sin advertir su acción y de momento se libera de la presión incesante, de las miradas acusadoras y las palabras punzantes.

Oye pasos en la intersección del pasillo y se le forma un nudo en el estómago, pues visualiza la furia de Bellatrix ciñéndose sobre ella por haberse rezagado. Se esconde avergonzada detrás de una enorme columna de mármol que talla la figura de un caballo, cuyas patas delanteras se mantenían elevadas; desde su posición no logra ver nada, porque la escasa estatura no se lo permite, empero escucha susurros alegres pronunciados por una pareja.

-Insisto, debemos hablar con Fabián y Gidion – Narcissa se aferra a la escultura y sus sentidos se hielan, pues ha reconocido la voz masculina. El corazón le da un vuelco, late con rapidez y la hace sonrojar. Tratando de no ser descubierta, se asoma para encontrarse con _él_.

-No sé, Arthur… Todo esto es muy precipitado – señala angustiada una delgada muchacha de aspecto melancólico. Tiene ojos miel y cabello encrespado, mas hay resquicios de hermosura en su rostro redondo. La niña Black la reconoce.

-Molly, al menos piénsalo – suplica entonces el varón Weasley, ajeno a las reacciones que podían producir sus palabras en el deteriorado pecho de la espía. Cissy regresa a su posición inicial, con los labios pálidos por la rabia, desconociendo las razones de esta; como si una serpiente venenosa se enroscara en sus piernas y se anidara en su vientre, es tentada a encararlos y vituperarlos.

Le arden las ansias por causar daño.

No obstante, se contiene ante el espanto pues distingue en aquellas emociones el rostro pérfido de Bellatrix. Intenta creer que lo más sabio es guardar la compostura, porque Andrómeda así lo aconseja; pero su orgullo, que ondea jactancioso el blasón de los Black y los Rosier, puede más con ella. Finalmente, cuando se atreve a salir de su escondite se encuentra sola en el pasillo. Hace mucho que Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett se retiraron, aislados en su propio mundo perfecto.

Narcisa se muerde los labios, colérica y con un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago… el sabor de la derrota anticipada.

**3.**

La cabeza le duele, pero no tiene certeza del motivo. Piensa irónicamente que su vida se ha basado en desconciertos donde predominan las furias contenidas sin móvil alguno. Suspira y se recuesta en el sillón de la sala común; por un momento la estampa de Slytherin le causa náuseas y cree que se desmayará ahí mismo, frente a todos sus compañeros. ¿Quién diría que una Black podría pedir la mesura de aquella forma?

Inesperadamente, una presión se ejerce sobre sus rodillas y la incita a volver a la agria realidad. Se tropieza con unos ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Bellatrix y a la vez tan distantes. En ellos no hay vestigio de arrogancia o maldad. Y le sonríen, aunque los labios siguen sin denotar expresión alguna. Andrómeda se inclina hacia ella para besarle las mejillas de manera amorosa, como si quisiera aliviar sus penas.

-Nunca cambies, Cissy – susurra con voz condescendiente, descubriendo que el dolor de su hermana trasmuta lentamente al odio. Drómeda no es la mejor en aspectos mágicos, pero es astuta y sabia; sabe escuchar cuando es necesario y mide las palabras antes de decirlas.

La menor de los Black se niega a responder, pero asiente para dejarla más tranquila. La castaña queda satisfecha y esta vez formula una verdadera sonrisa, amplia y amable.

_Es demasiado inocente_, piensa Cissy con lástima.

La verdad es que no especula en el trasfondo de los vocablos pronunciados por su hermana, no lo cree necesario. No sabe que las más puras emociones se transforman en talones de Aquiles, ni comprende la importancia de ser ella misma. ¿Cómo saberlo? Ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta quién es en ese instante. Apenas cuenta con doce años.

¿Hija de Black y Rosier? ¿Hermana de Drómeda y Bella?

Se detiene y reflexiona, ocultando su mirada azulada tras el flequillo del cabello dorado porque no quiere que nadie lo descubra. Vuelve a sentir el corazón agitado, acelerado. Solo puede pensar en cabello pelirrojo, piel pecosa y ojos azul cielo. Internamente debate, sabiéndose tonta por considerar opciones imposibles. Es una niña, es inexperta, está perdida. Tiene como centro de adoración a una estrella inigualable, lejana; le provoca reír por la conclusión que asalta su cabeza.

No sabe quién es Narcissa Black.

**4.**

Los rumores enloquecen las paredes empedradas de Hogwarts, que a finales de año quiere azotar las imágenes intachables de los alumnos que se marchan para no regresar. Entre los corredores se escucha sobre el romance tórrido de Arthur y Molly; las personas acusan, señalan, suponen. Narcissa los escucha hablar y sonríe con burla.

Imagina que su vida será mucho más tranquila una vez que él se marche, porque así no tendrá que topárselo entre pasillos. De esa manera, sus ojos glaucos no buscarán la espalda del joven ni intentará perderse en el océano insondable que se plasma en sus luceros.

Entonces la mofa abandona sus facciones, borrando la sonrisa. En el fondo sabe que no quiere tenerlo lejos de su vida. Le place verlo a distancia, a pesar de que le pertenece a otra mujer. Y aunque encuentra a la chica Prewett detestable, poco digna y sin gracia… le gusta admirar la felicidad en el rostro de Arthur cada vez que esta le dedica una mirada.

Quiere que él sea dichoso, aun cuando encuentre la prosperidad en otra.

Moldeable y pequeña, Cissy reconoce la desventaja que hay entre ambas. Ella nunca podrá alegrar los días del Weasley, ni le dará una familia que lo acoja de la forma que lo hacen los gemelos Prewett; no puede acoplarse a una vida sin lujos, ni sabe manejarse en un mundo donde la pureza de la sangre no es cuestionada.

Está marcada, sellada, destinada.

Y aunque quiere resignarse, repara en el escollo de la furia amarga que le produce la situación. Anhela quemar, destruir, eliminar. Cree que se volverá loca. Las manos le pican con ansias, sus sentidos se agudizan y la vista se le nubla; ve el mundo color rojo borgoña.

-Pequeña, ¿Te encuentras bien? – los párpados de la niña se cierran, ofuscados. No cree tener tan mala suerte, pero al elevar la mirada localiza un par de gemas color miel. Le dirigen un vistazo amable, considerado – Disculpa, es que te veías pensativa. No pude evitar acercarme – La joven se justifica, apenada por el desdén con el que la menuda muchachita la observa.

-Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos – contesta la Black son altanería. Ve como el color en las mejillas de Molly Prewett se intensifica. Acaba de humillarla. Y se siente bien.

Se levanta con gracia del banco donde había estado sentada. Tan ensimismada se hallaba que no había tomado nota de la hora. El verano castiga con ondas de calor y causa estragos en el ánimo; los jardines se secan, el agua hierve, las hormonas se alborotan. En particular, la Black lo odia. Es la peor época del año, pues marca el fin del ciclo… y lo alejará por siempre de su lado.

Obliga a sus hebras doradas a agitarse con la brisa estival, siendo su belleza motivo de impacto. La ojimiel se cohíbe, porque aunque le lleva varios centímetros de altura y la aventaja en edad, nunca se verá tan agraciada como ella. Narcissa lo advierte y sonríe petulante, satisfecha; no le dirige más que un breve repaso antes de marcharse camino al castillo.

-Deberías dar el sí a Weasley – comenta de improviso, robándole un respingo a Molly. No ha dejado de caminar, pues no pretende entablar conversación alguna, mas sabe que ella le escucha – Es lo único a lo que puedes aspirar.

Cruza el arco de piedra gris, roído por el tiempo, y choca abruptamente contra un pecho cálido y firme. Cree que se estrellará en el suelo, sin embargo dos manos amplias y nudosas la sostienen por los hombros. No necesita levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trata y nuevamente maldice la suerte que los dioses han echado para ella.

La escena es de novela, le produce un nudo en la garganta y le estremece el cuerpo. Eleva la mirada y se topa con el azul cielo y oceánico que pigmea la vista del Weasley; este se muestra abochornado por el accidente y pronuncia una disculpa sincera. Procura alejarse prontamente de la silueta atlética del joven, el contacto le quema la piel primorosa. Es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca.

No obstante, no puede evitar pensar que Arthur no sabe quién es ella. Examina las razones del porqué ambos se tropezaron y recuerda que a sus espaldas se encuentra todavía la Prewett; Narcissa sabe lo que él busca en realidad y la emoción se convierte en asqueas. Sus facciones sufren el cambio de su humor, tornándose inexpresivas. Él se fija en ello y es hipnotizado momentáneamente por la electricidad que arroja la mirada azulina de la niña.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Weasley – acusa con sátira y molestia, retomando su camino sin dedicarle un minuto más. Se arrepiente de sus palabras casi al instante, mas no se voltea. El orgullo Black la domina, dispuesto a aumentar la distancia entre ambos.

**5.**

Los años han hecho mella en ella, transformándola en una joven taciturna de piel blanquecina y ojos opacos. La piel de las mejillas sigue impoluta, inocente; su cuerpo adopta curvilíneas formas, proporcionales a sus delicadas facciones; es la representación de la simetría griega. Rubia, sumisa, hermosa. La belleza que posee es superior a sus hermanas y se acentúa con la ausencia de estas en el castillo; la última de las hijas de Cygnus en graduarse.

Tras ella se escuchan pasos apresurados y llaman su atención, pues la obligan a girarse. Con curiosidad, se da cuenta de que es su primo; Sirius es un enano de pelo oscuro que corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts contantemente en compañía de otros tres niños igual de inquietos. Quizás con anterioridad habría sonreído al verlos esconderse detrás de las gigantescas armaduras, pero esta vez se prohíbe hacerlo. No tiene tiempo para ser cómplice de unos impertinentes.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces? – inquiere con voz ruda, acercándose a los cuatro amigos. Estos la observan con sorpresa. Reconoce al Potter, que ve con frecuencia en reuniones familiares, pero los otros dos le resultan desconocidos. Vagamente recuerda los nombres Peter y Lupin, mas no le da importancia. Fija su mirada azulina en el pequeño Black, que de pequeño no tiene nada porque está a punto de cumplir los trece años y le roza la altura, y él se la devuelve.

-Narcissa, no molestes – pide con normalidad el primogénito de Walburga, provocando un prominente sonrojo en su prima. La Black comienza a encolerizarse – Vete, vete, vete – continua, poniéndose nervioso de repente. Nuevas pisadas hacen eco entre las paredes. Entonces, asustado de improviso, Sirius opta por tomar del brazo a la rubia y esconderla junto a ellos – Mejor haz silencio.

A punto de responder, los otros niños deciden actuar y la sujetan mientras el Potter le cubre los labios con rudeza. Se quedan quietos, atentos a cualquier cambio que pueda producirse en el ambiente. Y Narcissa se siente humillada, pues cuatro novatos acaban de acorralarla y ella es incapaz de defenderse. ¿Qué diría Bellatrix si la viera? ¿Qué dirían sus tíos si supieran que su hijo era un maleante?

-¿Seguro que se fueron por aquí? – las palabras provienen de los labios de un Slytherin: Severus Snape. Cissy lo ve llegar al lugar acompañado de un niño más pequeño que inmediatamente identifica como otro de sus primos. Frunce el ceño al notar que está lleno de una sustancia verde y pegajosa; entiende rápidamente a qué se debe el juego del escondite. – Regulus, será mejor que busquemos al profesor Slughorn. Ven. – el niño, que acude a primer año, asiente con lentitud y la tristeza cubre sus orbes oscuros.

Una vez los dos desaparecen, se ve liberada del agarre. Los observa con seriedad, viéndolos reír despreocupadamente a causa de la travesura realizada; Sirius no se ha percatado de lo que ha provocado en su hermano y, de cierta forma, hace que Cissy lo odie. Porque se ve identificada con la mirada solitaria de Regulus Black, porque se siente tan perdida y abandonada como él… Crece la empatía que siente por él, lo que obliga a su corazón endurecerse aún más.

-Son unos cretinos – vocifera con repulsión, alejándose de los Gryffindor. Las sonrisas se borran de los infantiles rostros mientras ella se encamina a la bifurcación del pasillo – Debería darles vergüenza. – añade antes de esfumarse.

No llegó a conocer la reacción de los niños y tampoco le da importancia al hecho. Solo puede pensar que _él_ nunca habría actuado de aquella forma, que él habría impedido que los abusos se dieran… Porque es un Gryffindor con honor, porque cree de verdad en los ideales que el fundador de la casa tenía para sus miembros. La estampa que tiene de los leones decae, haciéndola ver que el mundo abarca muchas cosas… más de las que ella había imaginado.

-Todos son unos desgraciados – murmura para sí.

Porque el mundo y sus habitantes resultan un asco…todos menos él.

**6.**

Siente al brazo de Lucius descender a través de su cintura, acariciándola con lentitud y paciencia. No hay ternura en el gesto, pero trata de que aquello no la incomode. Asume que acostumbrarse a que Malfoy tiene derecho de poseerla, de hacer lo que desee con ella… porque es su prometido. El compromiso llena de orgullo de sus padres, a Bellatrix y a toda la comunidad de magos defensores de la pureza de la sangre. Para ella es solo otra de sus obligaciones y no pretende que signifique más.

En el fondo sabe que su matrimonio trata de tapar la desgracia que Andrómeda trajo a la familia, buscando ocultar los detalles escabrosos de la unión inesperada y turbulenta entre una Black y un nacido de muggles. Se escuchan los rumores en la sala sobre ella y sobre su hija recién nacida, Nymphadora Tonks; Cygnus Black odia que el hecho se mencione… y Narcissa también.

Se siente más sola y abandonada que nunca. Solo le quedan los recuerdos de su niñez, de sus tiempos pacíficos en Hogwarts… nada más. Los bosquejos de lo que ansiaba ser se desvanecen en el aire, pues ahora está en medio de fanáticos y nobles, alejada de sus anhelos. Está encarcelada.

Con la copa de champagne pegada a los labios intenta no pensar nuevamente en cierto pelirrojo. Según su madre, el heredero Weasley es otra vergüenza para la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black; vive cerca de un pueblo muggle, junto a su mujer, en una casa deplorable que debe ajustarse cada cierto tiempo por el incipiente crecimiento de su familia. Traidores a la sangre, les dicen.

Narcissa, en cambio, solo siente la sangre hervir, con ansias de defenderle. A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no lo ve, si puede revivir la mirada azul cielo posada sobre ella la última vez que se encontraron. En el fondo sigue odiándolo por haber elegido a Molly Prewett… y sigue odiándola a ella por haberla derrotado sin siquiera dejarla entrar a la lucha. Es depreciable la situación y se halla totalmente encerrada, por el resto de sus días, en un puesto que no desea ocupar.

-Cissy, sonríe – una mueca se dibuja en sus labios carmín al escuchar aquella voz. Sirius se coloca a su lado, burlándose con aquel gesto socarrón plasmado en el rostro. Desde el incidente hacía dos años, su primo la provoca constantemente; no supera que lo haya tachado de patán, que lo haya degradado. La Black lo observa, descubriendo que la niñez lo abandona.

-Sigues tan inmaduro como siempre, mocoso – dice. Al instante se muerde la lengua, reprendiéndose por haber caído. No termina de aprender que a su primo, como a la escoria, hay que tratarla con indiferencia – Algún día, Sirius, te tocará a ti. – continua, esta vez sosegando el tono para no verse demasiado interesada en el tema.

-Yo seré como Drómeda – la mención de su hermana le hiela la sangre y hace que sus dedos se claven fieramente sobre el cristal que sostiene. No se molesta en devolverla la mirada y está dispuesta a marcharse cuando él le agarra el brazo y la hace girarse en su dirección – Cissy, no tienes que hacerlo. – susurra, aprovechando que ambos se hallan solos en una esquina.

Inesperadamente, los quince años del joven parecen superarla. Se ve preocupado por ella, aunque la rubia no entiende la razón. Nunca se han llevado bien, nunca se han protegido como suelen hacer las familias normales, nunca han intercambiado más que insultos. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta y los ojos le arden por las ganas de llorar, reconociendo la mirada de su querida hermana en Sirius. Le duele profundamente. Con un gesto suave se suelta y camina hasta su futuro esposo, resguardándose tras él. Como debía ser.

Admira la espalda enfundada en una túnica oscura con hilos de oro, nada parecida a la de Arthur Weasley y el corazón se le oprime en el pecho.

-Debemos iniciar cuanto antes, el ambiente comienza a tensarse – los susurros de Nott llaman su atención. No comprende de inmediato a qué se debe el comentario y por esta razón busca la respuesta en las facciones de Lucius. Este la mira de reojo y sonríe, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, como si quisiera mantenerla quieta.

-No te preocupes, Lord Voldemort estará satisfecho con nuestros servicios.

**7.**

Draco se esconde en sus faldas, evadiendo la furia de su padre. Es un niño tímido e inocente, de cabello rubio platinado y gemas gris perla. Cissy lo alza en brazos y lo acuna en el pecho materno, tratando de protegerle y consolarle. Sabe que Lucius lo busca, porque desde afuera se oye la voz elevada y colérica de su marido llamando al heredero, y teme por lo que pueda hacer. Aunque Malfoy nunca se ha atrevido a alzarle la mano a su hijo, cree que es suicida tentar a la suerte.

-¡No lo defiendas, Narcissa! – grita una vez los encuentra a ambos en el dormitorio principal. Parece moderarse una vez admite el terror en los gestos del pequeño y termina bufando exasperado. Considera a su vástago un inútil, sin tener en cuenta que este solo cuenta con seis años. – Pareciera que lo único que sabe hacer es esconderse. Es un cobarde.

La Black lo mira en silencio, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la espina dorsal. Los orbes azulados, que cada día se vuelven color plomo ante la oscuridad que los envuelve, siempre le dirigen el mismo sentimiento: misericordia. Narcissa lo observa callada y sumisa, como se espera de ella, pero lo ataca con el iris pintado de acritud.

Sin saber por qué, Lucius se incomoda y termina retirándose de la habitación. Llevan años conociéndose, años lidiando el uno con el otro; sabe que nunca podrá domarla totalmente. La verdad es que ella no le teme, como temen las demás mujeres de sus maridos; el orgullo Black le impide reverenciarlo, su actitud se ha ido refinando con el tiempo y la ha vuelto indiferente.

En su interior se acoplan decenas de emociones tempestuosas. Ya no puede reconocer la ternura que alguna vez la envolvió; porque ha dejado de ser la menor de las Black, ha dejado de ser la hermana pequeña de Bella y Drómeda, ha dejado de sentir. Las penurias de la primera guerra la cubrieron totalmente, convirtiéndola en un ente ausente. Cissy solo vive para sí misma… y para su hijo.

-Mamá – llama el niño, aun escondido entre sus brazos. La rubia le acaricia la sedosa cabellera y lo estrecha aún más. Draco es lo único que tiene, lo único real que le pertenece y le aterra perderlo. – Papá…

-Ya no importa – lo acalla con serenidad, permitiéndole mantenerse resguardado. Eso lo tranquiliza y le alegra el corazón.

Narcissa se ha dejado consumir por la tristeza, por la rabia, por la carga de una responsabilidad muy pesada. Pero en medio de todo aquello aún tiene al pequeño nacido de sus entrañas; aún puede alejarlo del mundo real y la crueldad que lo caracteriza. Lucius se empeña a convertirlo en algo que no es, a transfigurar su alma… tal como hicieron con ella las desventuras del amor no correspondido, tal como hicieron con ella el odio y el abandono.

-Nunca cambies, Draco – inconscientemente repite las palabras que su hermana Andrómeda pronunció hacía mucho tiempo atrás, entendiendo por fin su significado. El aludido la mira con confusión, mas asiente obediente porque comprende que las palabras de su progenitora son importantes. Solo quiere enorgullecerla.

Cissy sonríe, agradecida por la admiración que se dibuja en los ojos grises de su hijo. Vuelve a abrazarlo y lo incita al sueño, para evitarle más encuentros desgraciados con su marido. Entonces su mirada azul se posa en la silueta que dibuja el espejo frente a ella; encuentra a una mujer cuya belleza no decae, de rizos dorados y labios rosados, de gemas turbias y dolores ocultos. Su vida ha sido acomodada, pues los lujos y la fortuna no le han faltado.

La imagen se contrapone en su cabeza a la de Bellatrix y Andrómeda, quienes hace mucho dejaron de acompañarla. La brecha que separa a las tres hijas de Cygnus y Druella nunca había sido tan abismal, tan atroz. Vuelve a verlas tan distantes, tan ajenas… se ubica a sí misma en el punto intermedio y no puede evitar pensar qué habría sido de ella si, finalmente, hubiera seguido los pasos de alguna.

¿Estaría encarcelada en Azcaban, acosada por la locura y la rabia como Bella?

¿O se encontraría viviendo en una casa a la cima de la colina entre los brazos de su amado como Drómeda?

Draco se agita, pidiéndole entre susurros que nunca lo abandone. Un vuelco le alborota los sentidos, descubre en los vocablos pronunciados una seguridad inexperimentada. Narcissa sabe que está hablando entre sueños, pero no puede evitar responderle al oído.

-Mi lugar está contigo, Draco. Eres mi vida… no te dejaré nunca. – Y ahí, aferrándose al cuerpo diminuto de su unigénito, la Black comprende el sentido de su destino.

Descubre que sus emociones han jugado con ella, moldeando su orgullo, volviéndola osada, llenando su espíritu de bravura. Dejó de creer en Afrodita y se negó a ser seducida por ella, rehusada a probar nuevamente el amor tras sufrir el abandono de él, de sus hermanas, de todos… Es una flor trasmutada y erigida a base de vanidad, de devoción, de presunción.

Narcissa solo cree en sí misma, en lo que se ha convertido, en lo que es capaz de hacer por mantener la pureza de lo único bello que posee. Está condenada a vivir sujeta a la vida que otros han elegido para ella, privada de palabra y voto, recluida entre memorias tristes… obligada a permanecer eternamente anclada a la efigie que el espejo refleja.

_**N/A**_

_Pasé todo el fin de semana enfrascada en esta historia porque quería terminarla y llevo semana y media dándole vueltas para escribirlo. Se me ocurrió a la mitad de mi trayectoria en el metro mientras me empujaban el viernes. Y como me encanta evadir los deberes de la universidad, me senté para armarlo xD_

_Inicialmente iba a escribir algo normal sobre Narcissa Black y Arthur Weasley (tampoco sé cuál era mi empeño por juntar a estos dos, repito: se me ocurrió en el metro, tenía calor y hambre), iba a haber una escena Scorse al final y… tenía un enfoque diferente. Pero cuando comencé a buscar imágenes para inspirarme encontré una pintura de Dalí y quedé enamorada. Tuve que cambiar todo, mis dedos prácticamente escribían solos._

_Mi imagen de Narcissa es singular. No sé por qué siempre tengo un concepto noble de los personajes; creo que para los Slytherin no todo era pureza de la sangre. Sus acciones en cuanto a la guerra son equivocaciones, errores que cualquiera que esté confundido o asustado puede cometer. Ella es una mujer atada a una vida que, tal vez, no quería. Esa visión que tenía de Cissy se fundió con el Narciso de Dalí y salió esto._

_No sé si el mensaje se capte, pero el oneshot busca mostrar que tras cada persona siempre hay vestigios de egoísmo, de soledad, de tristeza. Y todas esas emociones parten de un hecho específico, porque constantemente pasan cosas que nos cambian, que nos hacen madurar. Eso no significa que dentro de nosotros solo haya oscuridad. _

_Me gustó mucho como quedó, honestamente. Estoy orgullosa de él, sobretodo porque lo terminé en tiempo record y pude incluirlo en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. __Y… si tienen oportunidad, busquen la **Metamorfosis de Narciso**, de Salvador **Dalí**. Tanto la pintura como el poema son magníficos, valen toda la pena del mundo._

_**FannyLu**_

_**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**_


End file.
